


Mama!

by AhegaoGaruby



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Heartwarming, Mom Bayonetta, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Short One Shot, Short Story, cute dran, dragon son, witch mom, witch mom and dragon son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhegaoGaruby/pseuds/AhegaoGaruby
Summary: Bayonetta babysits Chrono Dran.





	Mama!

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'm the one who ships loli!Cereza with Chrono Dran...Hmm...

"MAMA!Mama!"

Chrono Dran cried out for Bayonetta who's really heartwarmed about her taking care of her godson as given to her by Chrono to babysit with.He is running up towards her and really about to hug her  
At first,she found it to be challenging and hard.As he may be a little bit stubborn,she have to handle the dragon boy carefully.But as time passed on,she found out that taking care of a new son wasn't so bad at all.

She realized when she first met him,he was too shy and hid behind Chrono's left leg.But as moments went on,he knew that he was happy to be with his new mom.

And then she realized that he was a special child.Chronojet Dragon came in her life and was so proud of her taking care of his past self,as he knew that in life,there are many ups and downs,but there are many ups that can make everyone happy and gain back their lost hope.

Mother and child,united as one... he thought,as he felt satisfied to life having the most hopeful moments despite problems and tension that will never end in the circle of life.

That was truly a moment where hope is till relevant even in the one who suffer misery and other unfortunate things on both Earth and Cray...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this,as you can see...I made this crossover because G had a few similar elements to Bayonetta despite not being the same type of plot/story/genre...
> 
> Reasons why:  
> -Protagonists have past selves displaced in time.  
> -Protagonists begins to have parently love for past self.  
> -Past self!Protagonists are innocent.


End file.
